On the Edge of a Dream
by KissHerJack
Summary: Jack and Sam wake up from their impromptu nap. This is a sequel to 'Bed' because everyone demanded one...


Title: On the Edge of a Dream 

Author: Gail R. Delaney

Humor, UST

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Rating: Mature

Length: short

Spoilers: Heroes

Timeline: Post Heroes

Synopsis: Jack and Sam wake up after an impromptu nap. Sequel to 'Bed'

Feedback: YES!

Disclaimer: I make no money for this. Wish I did. . . but oh, well. No copyright infringement intended.

Author Note: Please, PLEASE don't kill me! Let me explain. I have set both 'Bed' and "On the Edge of a Dream' to fall within my 'Moments' Series . . and due to the timeline, both of these would be just before the Slow Dances/Thirteen Hours/Waking Dreams trilogy. For that reason . . . certain aspects of the story's potential will not be broached. Standing alone, this might look really annoying . . . but consider the stories that follow! And to all of you who screamed for a sequel… YOU ASKED FOR IT, here it is!

In his dreams, Jack often indulged in the fantasy of sleeping with Samantha Carter in his arms. Of waking to her warm skin, her soft kiss, her inviting body. Of filling her physically the way she filled his soul.

This dream was no different.

His mind skirted on the edge of sleep and awake, but the remnants of the dream hung on, heating his blood and making his body restless to seek an easing of the ache. Jack could almost feel the warmth of her skin beneath his hands, the weight of her head resting on his arm, the pressure of her back against his chest.

He slid his hand along her bare stomach, feeling the slight ridge of her ribcage and the way it expanded with each breath. Her skin was smooth and soft as silk and warm against his palm. His body responded, and his subconscious knew it wouldn't be long before the dream would be too intense and he would be thrust from it into reality. So, he wanted to hang on . . .

Enjoy it while he could.

He drew a slow, deep breath and his senses filled with Sam Carter. The herbal shampoo she used and the floral musk she hid in all the secret places women dabbed their perfume. It was strong and heady, as if he were truly close enough to draw the aroma in. Jack moved his head, trying to get closer, and her hair brushed his lips as his mouth found warm skin.

Damn, this was a good dream!

Jack moved his hand higher up her body and cupped her breast, squeezing its fullness.

She shifted, pressing her bottom against his lap, and moaned softly. Jack could see her, lying beside him, her blonde hair spread across the pillow they shared with his arm tucked beneath her neck. Her shoulders were bare, the skin smooth and soft beneath his touch as he ran his lips along the back of her neck.

"Mmmmm, Jack," she said softly as she rolled towards him.

Jack shifted to lean over her, bearing his weight on his elbow so he could look down on her. Her cheeks were flushed a dusky pink, and her eyes were a darker blue than he could ever remember seeing them. Jack watched with rapt attention as her tongue slipped across her lips, leaving a trail of slick moisture behind.

He growled low in his chest and buried his face against the curve of her throat, feeling her rapid pulse against his lips as he drew her skin between his teeth. She gasped and angled her body towards him, and he tugged at the sheets to remove the last barrier between them.

Skin met skin with scorching heat.

Damn, this was an awesome dream!

Sam's fingers laced into his hair as he moved his mouth along her collarbone and down the front of her body, enjoying the sweet valley between her bare breasts. His hands roamed her sides, her stomach, her hips, soliciting small gasps of pleasure from her when he ran his tongue around the rim of her navel.

She filled his senses: touch, smell, taste… Sam was everything.

So, what was that shrill squawk?

Jack's head jerked up and he blinked his bleary eyes. The sound rang out again and somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that it was his SGC cell phone.

And that his pillow wasn't a pillow . . .

It was someone's stomach.

Jack slowly shifted up onto his elbow and followed the line of the sleeping form beside him, his brain working in triple time. He blinked as Sam raised her head off the pillow and looked down her body at him. Her blue eyes rounded just as everything clicked into place.

"Oh, god!"

"Holy crap!"

They both sprang apart and Sam scrambled for the far side of the bed as Jack yanked the sheet and blanket tighter around his waist. He was stuck sitting on the bed, with no means of escape, as Sam stood half way to the door staring at him with wide blue eyes.

The phone rang again.

"Carter, could you . . . "

She came close enough to pick the phone up off the floor where he had dropped it the night before, and handed it to him, stepping back again immediately. Jack flipped the phone open, tugging at the blankets again.

"O'Neill . . . "

"Glad to see you've finally decided to answer your phone, Colonel."

Jack winced at the sharp tone in General Hammond's voice. "I'm sorry about that, sir. I –"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow. When we discuss how this won't be happening again."

"Yes, sir."

The line went dead and Jack snapped the phone closed, tossing it in the general vicinity of the end of the bed. He scrubbed his face with his hands, shifting frantically through his mind, trying to piece together what would have happened to bring Sam to his bed . . . what could have . . .

Holy Crap!

It hadn't been a dream!

He remembered hearing her voice saying his name, and heat emanating out from his chest when she laid her hand over his heart. It had surged through him, mingling immediately into the fantasy he had been living in his mind. She had been sitting beside him, and he didn't want her to go . . . he pulled her back into his arms and buried his face against her neck . . .

Ah, jeez . . .

Jack cleared his throat and steeled his nerve. He looked up at his 2IC and did his damndest to put on a 'nothing out of the ordinary here' face. "Comfortable bed, huh, Carter?"

Her cheeks were flushed, a deep pink that spread all the way down her throat until it disappeared into the collar of her tee shirt. But despite that, Sam smiled. "Yes, Sir. Most comfortable bed I've ever - - " She paused and cleared her throat. "Slept in."

He stared at her for a moment, watching as she swallowed and did her own best attempt at looking unaffected.

Jack cleared his throat. "Yeah, well . . . "

"I'll . . . ah . . . I just came to tell you General Hammond was looking for you. But, he's obviously reached you, so . . . "

"Great. Thanks."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I'm just. Gonna . . . "

"Yup."

She drew her lips back in a subtle wince and nodded, hitching her thumb over her shoulder at the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

Sam turned on the balls of her feet and left his bedroom. As soon as he heard the front door, Jack threw back the covers with a loud groan and headed for the bathroom. This was going to be the longest, coldest shower of his life.


End file.
